In the cutting of lawn grass it is known that it is improper to always cut grass to the same final height irrespective of the starting height. This is because if too large a proportion of the height of the grass is removed in one cutting, the grass may die from the sudden loss of an inordinate amount of photosynthesis ability. Generally, it is considered that only one third of the grass height should be removed to prevent the aforementioned shock effect. While the above facts are known by professional gardeners, they seem not to have reached the general public. In addition to the problem of educating the general public to these facts, there is a further problem of the ability of the general public to utilize these facts armed with just a ruler. Therefore, it is adviseable to provide a specialized gauge for grass cutting which can be utilized in a manner making error highly improbable.